Under A Blood Red Sky
by Jayfeattheris Awesome
Summary: For many seasons, the lake has been at peace...until now. The game has been set. The pieces are moving. And as history gets set to repeat itself, four cats will have to put everything on the line to ensure that their king doesn't fall. The darkest days of the clans have arrived, when Tribe will fight with Clan, brotherhood between rivals is found, and all must unite...or fall. AU


**Shadowclan**

 **Leader:** Serpentstar-gray tom with brown tabby markings

 **Deputy:** Thornfur- spiky-furred golden-brown tom with a black tail-tip

 **Medicine Cat(s):** Dewmist-light gray she-cat with one white paw (Apprentice:Rosepaw)

 **Warriors:**

Shadowrock-very dark gray tom with black tabby markings

Briarflame-ginger she-cat with gray paws and tail-tip

Pheasantflight-ginger tom with a white dash on his chest

(Apprentice: Foxpaw)

Frogface-white tom with black facial markings

(Apprentice: Darkpaw)

Mossthorn- golden-ginger she-cat (Apprentice: Aspenpaw)

Tsunamiheart-tortoiseshell she-cat

Doeleap- long-furred black she-cat

(Apprentice: Sunpaw)

Shiverpelt-brown tabby tom with one white paw

Fishstep-light gray tom with darker paws and ears

Blacktail- ageing pure white tom with only half of his missing, jet-black tail (Apprentice:Snowpaw)

Blizzardstep-light brown she-cat with white paws

Woodfur-dark brown tabby tom

Appletail- white and ginger she-cat (Apprentice:Bluepaw)

Cedarheart- black tom with a white tail-tip (Apprentice-Redpaw)

Pinenose- long-furred dark ginger tom

 **Apprentices:**

Foxpaw-dark brownish-ginger tabby tom

Sunpaw-white she-cat with one ginger ear

Darkpaw- dark gray tabby tom

Redpaw- dark ginger she-cat

Snowpaw-very light gray tom

Rosepaw-light ginger she-cat with gray patches

Bluepaw-dark gray-blue tom with a backwards hind paw

Aspenpaw-mottled brown and ginger she-cat with a white underbelly

 **Queens:**

Marigoldstem-ageing long-furred tortoiseshell queen with gray paws

(Nursing Blacktail's kits: Silverkit-white she-kit with black paws, Russetkit-dark ginger tom)

Flowersun- Gray she-cat with ginger paws, ears, and tail-tip

(Nursing Shadowrock's kit: Shadowkit-near-black kit with darker tabby markings)

Starlingfur- pretty silver she-cat with brown legs and tail(expecting Pheasantflight's kits)

 **Elders:**

Bugfur-near-deaf brown and gray tabby tom

Gladeheart-gray she-cat with ginger patches

 **Thunderclan**

 **Leader:** Thistlestar-golden-brown tom

 **Deputy:** Brokenfeather-ageing gray tom, a former rouge

 **Medicine Cat:** Snowberry-long-furred white she-cat

 **Warriors:** Nettlethorn- brown tom

Tansywhisker-light gray she-cat with white muzzle and chest

Blacksplash-long-furred dark ginger tom with black blotches on his back, face, and legs

Fogwhisp-white she-cat

Finchfeather- brown she-cat with darker tabby markings

Spikepelt-tom with brown fur that sticks out all over the place.

Steamclaw-dark gray tabby tom

Mousetooth-tortoiseshell tom with brown ears and paws

Ravenfeather- jet black she-cat

Mallowclaw-white tabby tom with ginger patches

Rainheart-long-furred gray tabby she-cat

Sunsetpool-ginger she-cat

 **Apprentices:** Fernpaw-black she-cat

Sedgepaw-dark gray-blue she-cat

Rockpaw-long furred dark brown tom with lighter paws, muzzle, chest, and tail tip

 **Queens:** Silveroak-White and gray long-furred tabby she-cat; nursing Brokenfeather's kits(Jaykit-light and dark gray tabby she-kit with black paws, ears, eye stripes, and tail-tip, Skykit-light gray tom with gray-blue tabby markings), helping to raise Thistlestar's kits(Barkkit-light brown tabby tom, Fellkit-pale brown long-furred tom)

Harefur-silver she-cat with brown paws and black tabby markings(expecting Mousetooth's kits)

Dawnfire-ginger she-cat (nurseing Steamclaw's kits: Horizonkit-ginger tabby tom, Lilykit-long-furred white she-cat, Cloudkit-gray tom, Badgerkit-dark gray tom with white paws and chest, Aridkit-light ginger tom)

 **Elders:** Leafnose-tortoishell she-cat

Alderheart- dark ginger tom, former medicine cat

 **Windclan**

 **Leader:** Lakestar-black-pawed light brown tom

 **Deputy:** Blackface- dark tabby tom

 **Medicine Cat(s):** Frostwater- white, deaf, blue-eyed she-cat

Moonwatcher- black, long-furred she-cat with white ear-tips and paw-tips

 **Warriors:** Mintbreeze-dark brown tabby she-cat

Fuzzfur- long-furred, fluffy, tortoiseshell she-cat

Claypelt- long-furred dark brown tom with a ginger forepaw (Apprentice: Fallenpaw)

Scarface- light ginger tabby tom with a scar over his left eye

Longclaw- ginger-tawny she-cat with oversized claws

Darkstrike- jet-black she-cat

Beetail- gray tom with a ginger tail-tip

Rabbitbounce-gray-brown tabby tom

Flareheart-ginger tabby tom

Spotfur-gray-blue tom with white splotches

Flightfern-tortoiseshell she-cat

Petalpool-ginger she-cat

Duskfur- brindled gray and ginger she-cat

Sageleaf- long-furred gray tabby she-cat (Apprentice: Sandpaw)

 **Apprentices:**

Fallenpaw-dark brown tabby tom

Sandpaw-light ginger tom

 **Queens:** Swallowtail- ginger-brown tabby she-cat; nursing Flareheart's kits(Midnightkit-black she-kit with brown paws and ankles ,Amberkit- dark-ish ginger tabby she-kit , Brushkit-dark brown tom, Sparrowkit-brownish-ginger tabby she-kit)

Longclaw- ginger-tawny she-cat with oversized claws(nurseing Claypelt's kits: Sunnykit- small, golden-brown she-kit, Beetlekit-tawny tom with a white dash on his chest, Twilightkit- long-furred tawny-golden she-kit with white paws and ears. Also careing for Galekit- pale sand-colored tom)

 **Elders:** Scarletstar- near-deaf ginger she-cat with a scar-covered pelt; former leader

Crocodilefang-well-aged brown tabby she-cat

Ashpelt- long-furred gray tom

Whitefur-long-furred white tom

 **Riverclan**

 **Leader:** Morningstar- young, golden-ginger she-cat

 **Deputy:** Boulderclaw-dark brown long-furred tabby tom

 **Medicine Cat(s):** Palefur-silver tabby she-cat (Apprentice: Birchpaw)

 **Warriors:** Icefeather-white she-cat

Hawktalon- brown tabby tom

Whitestripe-jet black tom with a white stripe running along his spine

Flamescar-ginger tom with a blackened haunch (Apprentice: Kinkpaw)

Fishleap-brown tom

Larkflight-tortoiseshell she-cat

Farleap-long-furred black she-cat

Thornbriar-ageing golden-brown tabby she-cat

Stoneclaw- long-furred dark gray tabby tom

Winterstorm-white tom

Dawnfur-silver she-cat with ginger splotches (Apprentice: Turtlepaw)

Pikefur-long-furred gray tom with brown splotches

Grasspelt-tortoisehell she-cat

Smokepounce- dark gray tom

Hailstrike-ginger tom with white-speckled paws

 **Apprentices:** Minkpaw- tawny she-cat

Turtlepaw-tortoiseshell tom

Birchpaw-pale ginger tom

 **Queens:** Grassheart- pale brown she-cat; expecting Pikefur's kits

Fleetingwhisp- dark ginger she-cat with a gray tail-tip; nursing Hawktalon's kits; Firekit- ginger tabby she-kit with a gray patch over one eye, Mosskit- tortoiseshell she-kit, Squirrelkit- brown tabby tom

Birdfoot- black and white she-cat(expecting Boulderclaw's kits)

 **Elders:** Moorfur- very old brown she-cat

Talloak-black tom with brown patches

Firclaw-dark gray tom

* * *

A gray tabby tom with blue eyes entered the starlit clearing. A pool shimmered at one end, being fed by a trickling stream. Several other cats were gathered around the pool, pelts fluffed out against the cold of the clear, leaf-bare night.

"About time, Jayfeather!" one tom, who's pelt smelled of the moorlands, exclaimed.

"The landscape was still muddy; I had some trouble with it." Jayfeather's legs were coated with mud.

"Where is young Alderpaw? I was looking forwards to meeting with him." Shadowclan's elderly medicine cat, Littlecloud, inquired.

"He couldn't come tonight; Leafkit and Honeykit have whitecough. You can ask about him later, but for now, let's get this over with before we all freeze to death." The blind tom grumbled. The other medicine cats agreed heartily, and they all took a small drink of the starry water before curling up with their noses touching it.

Jayfeather snapped his eyes open, finding himself not in the Moonpool clearing, but in Starclan's hunting grounds. He stretched and curled back up a little, relishing the brief warmth of the ever-greenleaf valley.

"Hello, Jay's Wing." Jayfeather shot to his paws and whirled around to see the she-cat that he couldn't be with until his death.

"Half Moon…" he whispered. In Starclan, he could still see, even without his powers. And the ancient Teller of Pointed Stones looked as beautiful as ever, albeit a little faded and transparent. He still wondered if his memories would be enough to keep her from fading when he went to Starclan. He was still unsure as to whether or not only living memories counted, and not the memories of the dead.

"Worry not, my love. No ill omens of your lifetime shall be given tonight. Gray Wing wish's to speak with you, however." Half Moon told him gently.

"What do you mean, 'of my lifetime'? Don't you dead cats only give us prophecies about what's going to happen soon?" he asked, not meaning to sound rude but sounding rude anyway.

"You will see." She told him vaguely, before turning tail and running off towards the forest.

Heart beating fast, Jayfeather followed her. _I'm racing through the forest with the she-cat that I love._ Something many couples did, but he had never done himself, and therefore making it a precious moment he would likely have to wait years for to do again. Ahead of him, Half Moon flicked her tail to catch it on a bush branch, which hit him in the face as he ran after her.

"Oh! You cheater! I though Starclan were supposed to be honest!" he gasped dramatically as she came to a stop to look over her shoulder at him.

"I'm not Starclan, remember?" she said teasingly, bounding ahead again. Jayfeather took after her. Addershriek and Snowfur jumped backwards to avoid being trampled as the ancient and her lover dashed past them.

"Try not to get too overexcited! Being dead is supposed to be peaceful!" Addershriek yowled after them.

They eventually came to a small clearing like that which the Moonpool rested in, though the pool was absent. Jayfeather skidded to a halt, panting heavily, as Half Moon came to a gradual, graceful stop.

"You need to get out more, Jay's Wing." Half Moon told him amusedly.

"I'm not as young as I used to be." He answered, cracking a smile at her. A flicker of sadness seemed to pass through her gaze, but before he could tell what it was, another cat entered the clearing, his faded pelt marking him as one of the Anceints.

"Oh, good, Stoneteller, you found him." The cat said, his dark gray fur shimmering.

"Jay's- Jayfeather, this is Gray Wing. He's remembered in Starclan by your Windclan, through their legends. To them and you, he would be known as—"

"Graywing the Wise, one of the first leaders of Windclan. You never received nine lives or a new name." Jayfeather interrupted, wanting to display the range of his knowledge.

"In that, you are correct. But we are not here to discuss ancient history." The golden-eyed tom mewed."Tonight, we must prepare for the future. Yes, the far future, and all the dark things that lurk there. Sit."

"Both of you have very distinct destinies. If not here, then in the mortal life. But the first thing you must remember, is that not every prophecy comes true." Gray Wing began as the three settled themselves down in the starry grass of the clearing

"What do you mean? Rock's prophecy of the Three came true. We vanquished the Dark Forest." Jayfeather said, confused.

"Why did you think he never gave the entire prophecy to you? At first, only the part that was given to Firestar existed. As you all progressed, new pieces of the future began revealing themselves, none of them certain. Prophecies aren't made to tell us how to stop the future; they're given so that we can prepare for the worst possible future. There was always the possibility that you never figured out Firestar was the Fourth cat in the prophecy; there was always the possibility that you would fail and the clans would fall." Gray Wing told them, shaking his head. Jayfeather felt a shiver slip down his spin despite the warmth.

"There was once a prophecy about a kit that would grow into a monster, but he never did. He was separated from his clan by curious twolegs and was turned into a kittypet." The faded tom snorted with amusement as he described the botched prophecy, and Jayfeather couldn't help but laugh as well at such an ironic twist of fate.

"However, not every prophecy tells the near future, either." Gray Wing continued, wiping a tear of laughter away with one paw." Mapleshade's tragic life and attempted revenge on Crookedstar were prophesied several generations before she was born. The prophecy was never passed on, and no cat knew what dangers to look out for when the time of the prophecy came. Not all prophecies come true, and not all prophecies are meant for a single generation. Skyclan's fall was prophecized long ago as well, but was kept a secret throughout the generations, as if it could be prevented by never revealing it."

"What's your point, Gray Wing?" Jayfeather asked warily. He wasn't sure if Gray Wing's news was good. It sounded as if the tom was trying to brace Jayfeather for some dark omen.b"What kind of prophecy are you here to tell me?"

"Not just you, Jayfeather; look around you."

And he did. Cats were gathered along the ledges, boulders, and trees surrounding the clearing, sitting standing, or, in Swiftpaw's case, hanging from a branch, so as to hear what the faded gray tom was saying. He could see Littlecloud, Mothwing( who was a believer since the Dark Battle), and Kestralflight among those nearest to Jayfeather and Half Moon. How had he not noticed them arriving?

"This is a prophecy for all. A _warning_ for all. You may have defeated the Dark Forest, but nothing and no one will be able to prepare the clans for the storm that is to come. Only by uniting not as four clans, but as four cats, can you even begin to hope for victory." Gray Wing announced as Jayfeather turned back towards him, horrified. What sort of dark prophecy could cause Starclan to worry like this on such a scale? Why had they not sent one cat to spread the word instead of gathering full force in this small clearing? Something was very wrong, very horrible about what this old tom was about to say…

 **Gather the shadow, the thunder, gather the streams and the breeze.**

 **Gather to unite the fifth petal, back to the stem whence it came.**

 **As four, gather the fifth, as five, claw out the weed.**

 **Only in this way shall the dominion fall.**

With that, Gray Wing turned and left as the medicine cats were drawn back to the waking world.

* * *

 **Well, here we are; I finilly published a Warriors story. I found it in the back of my drive, decided to just YOLO it, seeing as I don't have any Warriors fics on here. My best friend, Amberstar of Thunderclan, helped me write this, so half the credit goes to her. Not certain If this will continue or not, I'm pretty backed up with my Destiny series.**

 **But anyway, meh, here I am. Before you ask, this was written long before A Vision of Shadows came out, so it is effectively AU. The events of A Vision of Shadows do not apply here, mostly because that series isn't finished yet, so I can't in good faith establish canon timeline. Skyclan never left the gorge, and Alderheart grew up a normal medicine cat. Funny thing, I did the names for this before Alder earned his full name, and I ended up guessing correctly.**

 **Amberstar had to pay me ten bucks.^^**

 **Anyway, hope you guys like this Moonfeather fluff-filled prologue.**

 **Cheers!^^**


End file.
